My crazed wedding
by Renewed
Summary: Kai is marrying Tyson and Rei is marrying Max. This is all about their wedding. One-shot!


LKA: A one-shot I was dying to put on!^_~ Oh yeah the tests, if I was able to see the question properly I would have passed my science!!! I failed by a mark!*Cry*  
  
My Crazy Wedding  
  
'Tyson, would it hold still! You act as if you're getting married.' 'Max, update. We are BOTH getting married!!!' Max sweatdropped. 'Ooops.' Yup. Max is getting married to Rei and Tyson is getting married to Kai.  
  
Max got his 4 years old cousins to be the flower girl and the little groom boy. 'Of everything, we have to be in dresses!' Max's was a white Chinese dress which his future mother-in-law got him. Tyson's wedding dress is the same as the one he wore in 'Complicated Love'.  
  
'The fun part is that the grooms would have to play games to reach us. I am so happy Mariah, Hilary and Emily are doing those. They are really good at it!' Tyson smiled at Max's comments. It was true.  
  
Tyson put on his veil on his head before helping Max's with his. 'I have to admit Tyson. You're good at walking in high heels. My feet are aching!' Max complained at his white high heels. 'You have to admit that you look great in that outfit.'  
  
Kai and Rei's place...................................  
  
Kai was waiting for Rei to finish listening to his mother's 3 hour lecture. When Rei finally came out, he had two hand marks on both of his cheeks. 'Let me guess, you fell asleep during your mum's lecture?' Kai said with a raised eyebrow. Rei nodded sleepily. His mum slowly came out. Her ears only reached Rei's waist. Kai used to think that it was easy to ignore her but he was so wrong.  
  
'REI!!!! WHEN IS MAX COMING??????? DON'T EXPECT HIM TO KEEP WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!' Rei's mum shouted at the top of her lungs. Kai and Rei covered their ears as tightly as possible. Rei's mum and dad are a bit deaf you see.  
  
'We would be there already if she didn't spend 3 hours lecturing Rei.' Kai mumbled under his breath. Rei's mum saw Kai's lips moved a little and whacked Kai's leg with her walking stick. 'SPEAK LOUDER BOY!!!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO????? A MOSQITO?????' Kai was too busy trying his best to try and feel his legs again then listening to Rei's mum.  
  
Rei guided his mum into the wedding car while Kai walked into his own with Ren. They drove all the way to Tyson's house. Kai and Rei walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Of course, they were greeted by Hilary, Mariah, Emily and other girls they knew.  
  
Behind Kai and Rei were all the boys. 'Wait! You need to do 3 stuffs before getting to the brides!' Kai, Rei and the rest of the boys sweatdrop and facefault. 'Brides? I thought they were boys?' They all thought.  
  
'First, give us $12000 from each groom before proceeding to the next round!' Salima said cheerfully. Kai and Rei looked at each other raising an eyebrow. 'Why should we listen to them?' They both thought. 'Alright that's it!' Kai said as he and Rei took out their launchers. The girls smiled cheerfully behind taking out their launchers as well.  
  
Suddenly, Rei mum started shouting where are the brides which made everyone cover their ears. Kai and Rei pushed them aside and got to the room where Tyson and Max were. 'Kai?!!' 'Rei?!!' Kai and Rei carried them out of the house.  
  
'HEY!!!! That is not how the game is played!!!' The girls screamed. 'Aaaaaah, rules are meant to be broken!!!' The boys shouted back. 'OI!!!! KEEP IT DOWN!!! I'M TRYING TO WATCH SOME TV!!!!' The next door neighbour shouted at them.  
  
At the church.............................  
  
'Tyson are you like nervous?' 'NO I'm not!' 'Then why are you shaking all over?' Tyson was shaking as if there was an earthquake. Max was very concern about Tyson. 'MAX! TYSON! YOU'RE ON!!!!' Ren shouted before going back to his seat to video tape the whole wedding.  
  
The music started and Max and Tyson walked down the ail. Kai and Rei were smiling. Then suddenly, Tyson stopped at the mid of the ail. 'Tyson?' Max asked. He saw fear in Tyson's face. Suddenly, Tyson started to run. 'Tyson!!' Kai called out to him before running after him. Unknown to Kai that Ren put a camera bug on his shoulder.  
  
Tyson ran as fast as he can. He was too scared to face the crowd. He fell and cried. He must have embarrassed his whole family and Kai. Suddenly, Tyson felt a handkerchief wiping away his tears. He looked up and saw Kai. 'Kai? Why are you here?' 'To get my bride of course.' 'I'm scared!' 'I'm scared too but I'll be there for you ok?' Tyson shed tears while kissing Kai. 'Let's get back, Mr. Hiwatari Kinomiya.'  
  
At the church( during the kiss)....................................  
  
'GIVE ME ROOM TO SEE PEOPLE!!!!!!' Mrs. Kon screamed as the others watched the interesting display on Ren's camera. Unfortunately, due to Mrs. Kon'scream, the screen broke. Everyone facefault. 'Aaaaaaawwwww, it was starting to get juicy!' Ren joked with the rest before they went back to their places. 'Your mum is very enthusiastic over this things isn't she?' Max giggled at his new husband. Rei sweatdropped. 'Well sort of.'  
  
When Kai and Tyson came back, everyone saw a visible hickey on their necks. 'Sorry we were late!' Tyson said, embarrassed. Everyone started to whistle when Mrs. Kon started to scream again. 'Do you wish to marry Mr. Kinomiya?' the priest said. Before Kai could answer, all the girls, even the flower girls, started screaming 'Yes I DO!!!!' Then there was a fight for who to get Tyson but when the fight was over, they started to kiss. That was their crazed wedding with a crazy Mrs. Kon!  
  
'WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY!!!!!!'  
  
LKA:Hope you like it! 


End file.
